DZKB-TV (TV Station)
DZKB-TV (Kanlaon Broadcasting System era) 1969–1975 In 1969, KBS started operating a TV network with two stations: Channel 9 in Manila and Channel 12 in Baguio. KBS launched this logo in conjunction with the start of KBS' TV operations. The logo also had a second version in which the logo was joined by the text "Accucolor" (filled with multiple colors) for its first TV slogan, "Accucolor 9" (used to promote KBS as the first TV network in the Philippines to broadcast in full color). The logo consisted of the KBS logo in a number 9 shape with straight lines, boxed in a rectangle. DZKB-TV (first Radio Philippines Network era) 1975–1977 In 1975, KBS was relaunched as RPN, or the Radio Philippines Network. Its first logo is an RGB-colored eye with the text "RPN" in lowercase placed on the center of the eye. The number 9 shape used from 1969 was discontinued, but was returned the following year. On the blue oval is a CBS looking eye. 1976-1977 1977-1980 1980–1982 In 1980, RPN unveiled a new logo which was a half-circle resembling an antenna, forming the letters RPN, and RGB beams. The number 9 shape was again retained and was used until 1982. This logo also somewhat resembles the iconic logo used by ABS-CBN. 1982–1989 In 1982, RPN overhauled its logo again. This time, the logo was a red box with the name RPN in Peignot font inside it (the logo resembles a satellite antenna; this was used in conjunction with the start of RPN's broadcast via Domestic Satellite (DOMSAT) technology). The logo was joined by RPN's "The Leader" slogan (to promote RPN as the number one TV network during that time), and a completely overhauled number 9 shape using "nautilus shell". The box was used again in 1995. DZKB-TV (New Vision 9 era) 1989–1994 In 1989, RPN relaunched as New Vision 9 (despite the relaunch, the RPN name was retained as the network's corporate name). The logo consisted of a golden globe with a number 9 (resembling the number 9 on its previous logo) carved on it, and the text "NEW VISION". DZKB-TV (second Radio Philippines Network era) 1994–1995 In 1994, New Vision 9 reverted back to RPN 9. The network, did not use the 1980 logo, however, and used a new logo, which consisted of a globe with a red-blue gradient-colored ring and the words "RPN" and "THE NETWORK", representing RPN's slogan during that time: "RPN: The Network". The logo was discontinued in 1995 in favor of returning the 1982 box logo. 1995–present 1995-2003 After 13 years, in 1995, the 1982 logo finally returned as the logo of the network (this time, without the number 9, and a different slogan entitled "Your Friendly Network"). It is currently RPN's longest-lived logo. 2003-present In 2003, the logo was on 3D version that also used in "Moving Ahead" station ID and on-screen bug from 2003 to 2008. Affiliate Networks C/S 2008 On January 1, 2008, C/S was aired on RPN (Free TV). C/S 9 2008-2009 On October 4, 2008, C/S rebranded as C/S 9 until November 28, 2009. Solar TV 2009-2011 The channel launched on November 29, 2009 at 11:00am with a slogan It's A Bright New World on RPN. On October 31, 2010, it changed some of its programming content to English/Tagalog with a new slogan Kung Saan Lahat Panalo!. It ended its broadcast on February 25, 2011 as Solar Entertainment buys RPN and programming of ETC was transferred to RPN but will remain as a corporate brand of television arm subsidiary of Solar (now a subsidiary of ALC Group of Companies since August 23, 2014). ETC 2011-2013 On March 2, 2011, ETC moved to RPN while SBN changes to Talk TV (now known as CNN Philippines). On November 30, 2013, ETC returned to SBN while RPN transferred to Solar News Channel (now known as CNN Philippines) a day later on December 1, 2013. Solar News Channel 2013-2014 On October 30, 2012, Talk TV ceased broadcasting and it was rebranded as Solar News Channel. On November 30, 2013, Solar News Channel moved to RPN-9 while ETC returned to SBN-21. 9TV 2014-2015 On August 23, 2014, Solar News Channel ceased broadcasting and it was rebranded again as 9TV. CNN Philippines 2015–present On March 16, 2015, 9TV ceased broadcasting after almost 7 months and it was rebranded again as CNN Philippines. Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:Radio Philippines Network